


Ace of Angels

by CatKyle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Child Abuse, Self-Insert, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisterly Love, Unrequited Love, there's a cat too uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: Angel has been thrown out onto the streets of Gotham, will she survive? and will she find her soul-sister along the way?I'm bad at summaries and it's 3 am and I wanna get this posted so sue me
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Ace of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broken_arrow32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/gifts).



> Hope you guts like this one. This story is very special to me and it's dedicated to my sister, so even though it does revolve around OC's, I hope you give it a try!

“I told you to stop talking to her!” A woman’s voice could be heard throughout the entire apartment building, the volume shaking the walls and her mind along with the screeches. The girl had hidden away in her closet to hide from the argument raging on in her kitchen. Her mother had caught her father coming home late in the evening with perfume on his collar and hickeys on his neck not left by her mother. She had pushed him straight into the wall the moment she was close and had screamed at him, waking up her daughter and waking up the neighbors on the common floor.

The fighting raged on for what seemed like hours before there were sirens. They pierced through the screaming and the smashing of glass, through the ringing in her head and the muffled sobs. There was more screaming, more yelling, but not by her mommy or her daddy. Someone else had come in. There were more voices. Were they there to hurt them, to rob them or kidnap them? Mommy had always warned her about those people.

First there was everything, and then there was nothing.

The silence rang out louder than any scream she had ever heard. Her staggering breathing the only thing present in the dark fortress of clothing and unpacked boxes. She carefully crawled out of her coven, cautious not to move any boxes even the slightest of inches in the danger of noise. 

Her room remained untouched, everything as she had last seen it. The walls were still covered in her Batman posters and her school bag was still in the corner with her homework on her tiny desk. The girl carefully opened her door, her little head tentatively peeking out into the eerily cold hallway, creeping out of her room at no sign of danger. Trembling, the girl walked slowly into the kitchen/living room area. 

Everything was completely trashed, furniture broken into pieces and thrown all throughout the room, glass and blood covering where there wasn’t broken wood and furniture tipped on its side. The lights were broken and there were more holes in the walls than there were in the moon. But one thing wasn’t there.

Where was Mommy and Daddy?

Had the people with the voices hurt them? Had they found the white powder Mommy said to never talk to people about? Had they kidnapped them?

Mommy said to run if sirens came by the house and to not talk to the men in blue. Had they run without her? That must be it! They must have forgotten her. That’s alright, they must be worried sick without her. She has to find them! They can’t be too far!

She’s walking along an alley, it stinks here, but it’s okay. She’ll find Mommy and Daddy soon and they can go home and she can take a bubble bath to get rid of the black mud and grime. The sirens pass by once again and she shivers at the breeze they leave behind. She holds her backpack straps tighter and keeps as far away from the dirty strangers as possible. Mommy said not to trust strangers, and to only trust yourself, whatever that means. 

She trudges along, charging forward with all her hope laid out in front of her, slowly crumbling away along with the never-ending path. After what feels like years of walking the girl collapses on the ground of the alley, tears streaming down her face like a sorrowful river, sobs being ripped out of her mouth by a higher force. 

“They’ve left me! I’ve lost them! It’s all my fault!” The girl cries out into the cold, suffocating darkness. Nobody around to hear her and run to her as her Mommy had all those months ago when Daddy hurt her mother. 

A strange wet sensation on her forehead had her quieting her sobs and sitting up wiping her hoodie sleeve across her eyes. Her sobs turned to giggles when she saw a tiny black kitten with its head cocked to the side, as if to say “are you okay, human?” 

The little girl picked up the kitten and hugged it close to her chest, the kitten accepting the manhandling and snuggling closer for warmth as it had started raining. She stood up once more and started walking once more, her hope given a last breath.

The girl and kitten were shivering in the freezing rain, The wet hoodie doing little for either of them. She had unfortunately neglected to pack an umbrella. Angel in the meantime while looking for shelter, decided to strike up a conversation.

“My name’s Angel, what’s yours?” The girl's voice was a shock in the night, the darkness filled only with gunshots, screaming, sirens, and cars honking and passing by. The kitten didn’t offer her a reply. Angel pouted “Do you not have one?” the kitten only stretched and ‘meow’ed. 

Angel spun around, narrowly dodging hitting a dumpster. “Well, kitty, you need a name. Are you a boy or girl?” the kitten rolled its eyes. Angel huffed and continued walking forward.

A few minutes later came, “What about Sabrina? A girl on tv has a cat just like you and she’s named Sabrina so it fits.” Cue the cat equivalent of a sigh. “It’s settled then! Your new name is Sabrina!” Angel declared with a point to the sky. 

All of the sudden, Sabrina jumped out of her arms with Angel soon chasing after her. She stopped at a hole in the wall, Angel kneeling down and discovering an abandoned room under the ground. She grabbed Sabrina in her arms and jumped down the short distance. Placing her bag down and laying her head on it, trapping Sabrina in her arms, with the sound of rain in her ears, the angel drifted to sleep after one of the worst nights of her life.

The sunlight gently kissed Angel’s eyelids and beckoned her awake. Stretching with a satisfying crack in her back, she opened her eyes and was startled to see her surroundings before she remembered the events of the previous night. Holding back newly revealed tears she looked around for Sabrina before she heard a ‘meow’ over a ways away. Angel rushed to her feet and over to her kitten friend, but stopped short at what she found. 

A girl, the same age as her, was playing with Sabrina. She was throwing around a small cotton ball and Sabrina was going absolutely wild for it, it was an amazing sight to behold. The girl looked up when she tried to get a little closer, but fell over some rocks. The girl gasped and ran over to Angel, rambling on about ‘if she was okay’ and ‘what can I do?’ It was kind of endearing in a way, they hadn’t even spoken and yet she was worried. 

Angel stood up and helped the little girl up too. “I’m fine, just a little blood on my knees.” The girl almost looked as if she had stars in her eyes, she would have if this was a cartoon, Angel was sure of it. “So, um, what’s your name? Mine’s Angel.” She awkwardly broke the silence. 

The other girl seemed to snap out of her thoughts and get her bearings once again. “Oh! Sorry, hehe, My name’s Amber, but… I don't want to be her anymore. She’s horrible.” Amber seemed to want to cry, the tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked away. Angel hurriedly suggested a name.

“What about Kitten?” Amber looked up surprised. “...Kitten? Why Kitten?” she tilted her head and walked back to pick up Sabrina. “Well, you seem to love Sabrina and Kitten sounds like a nice name.” Angel explains, walking over to pet Sabrina on the head and scratch behind her ear. Amber nods, and smiles. “My name’s Kitten now, Amber is dead to me.”

Angel was just about to comment on the particular choice of wording when there was a loud growling throughout the underground room. “Are you hungry Angel?” Kitten asked with a grin. Sabrina ’meow’ed as well as if to say ‘Hey, I exist and I'm hungry too bitches.’

Angel blushed crimson and shrugged. “Where can we even get food anyways? Just forget about it.” Kitten scoffed in astonishment “‘Just forget about it’ she says. yeah, no. I want none of that. Considering I’ve already become attached to you, I’m gonna be sticking to you like a leach and if you need or want something tell me. Got it?” 

During her speech Kitten had steadily been moving closer until they were touching noses. Thoroughly lectured, Angel squeaked out a response. “Got it.” “Pinkie promise?” “Pinkie promise.”

Their pinkies lock together in a promise neither of them will ever forget.

“Hey Kitten? Can we get that bread over there?” Angel looks over to Kitten, who was pocketing a few bottles of water and stuffing it in a bag. “Wha-? Yeah of course, anything you want, Angel.” Kitten flashed her a smile. Angel grinned and grabbed the loaf of bread and stuffed it in her bag along with some nutella for her Kitten.

When the employee noticed they ran away, and as short as they may be, they were so fast nobody could catch them. They ran all the way back to their hideout and chowed down on the prizes they’d been able to plunder. Angel reveling in her bread, and Kitten munching on a sandwich with each having a bottle of water and a bottle of milk and tin of tuna for Sabrina. 

After they were sufficiently stuffed with bread and tuna alike, Angel got up and moved some of the rocks around, throwing them into a corner of the room. Kitten cocked her head. “What’re you doing Angel?” She grunted as she came across a heavy rock and Kitten ran to help. “I’m moving these rocks so one; it looks nicer in here. 2; so I don’t trip on them again.” Kitten nodded. “Fair, that’s smart.” Angel grinned in pride and placed her hands on her hips while prancing around and skipping, doing an exaggerated impression of an egotistical air head (probably blond)

Soon enough they had the room clear and all the rocks restricted to a corner. Angel and Kitten had sat down across from each other and were playing with Sabrina and discussing what to do now. Angel tossed the cotton ball behind Sabrina and both watched as she tried desperately to find it. “What are we going to do next? I think we should probably get sleeping bags and steal more food and water so we have a stash available if we can’t go out for whatever reason.” 

Kitten nodded. “And I think we should also look into getting weapons as well, there’ll come a time when we’ll need them sooner or later.” They grinned and high-fived. “Yay for planning!” Kitten shouted. “Yay for planning, and my awesome kittens!” Angel grinned from ear to ear as she was surrounded by the arms of her best friend, and maybe even soul sister.

A few years later things hadn’t changed much. They have a food and water stash and other essential things along with some weapons like knives and guns with ammunition to protect each other and everything they cared about. The girls had grown much closer and Sabrina had made some friends that regularly hang around the grotto. Together, Angel and Kitten had made the grotto much more of a home than a shelter with them becoming crazy cat lady sisters.

“Come on Kit! We gotta go before the cops come!” Angel called over her shoulder. Kitten caught up with Angel and quickly hopped up the fire escape with her. When they got to the top they sat at the edge and looked over the street. 

“Angel, y’know what?” She looked at her sister. “What’s up?” Kitten smiled. “One day, we’re going to rule the world. You and me, together forever. Us looking over the rest of the world, just on top of it all.” Angel grinned back. “Yeah, we’ll make that happen. You and me together forever.” they lock pinkies, grinning ear to ear. They stay there for a long time, just watching the sunset. 

Eventually, they head down and jump into their home once again, only to be confronted by Batman. They stared for a second, then tried to run. It was in vain however, as running from Batman usually is. He quickly caught them in a rope contraption that stopped them dead in their tracks. He stalked up to them and quickly knocked them out. 

When Angel woke up, the two of them were in a cave of some sort. With lights and all kinds of technology and even a dinosaur! It was incredible, but, no matter how incredible it was, this was still enemy territory. They were criminals and Batman threw criminals in jail.

The 12 year-old struggled for a good twenty minutes but it was in vain as Batman appeared right in front of her. He glared at her as if she would understand him perfectly by that one look. She was not affected and glared right back, not afraid in the slightest. 

Kitten was starting to stir behind her. Once she saw him, she too began to glare at him. “Stay away from me and my Angel, you son of a bitch. You’re not separating us!” Batman narrowed his eyes. “I’m not here to separate you or throw you in jail unless you decide.” Angel growled “Yeah sure, you say that.” Batman simply walked away.

A short time later, an old man in an expensive suit with a mask came and unlocked them. “My name is Agent A, Master Batman has requested you.” Kitten rolled her eyes. “Like we’re going to do anything he wants. He freaking kidnapped us.” Angel silently agreed. Agent A sighed. “It is in your best interests you agree to what he wants, girls.”

The trio walked to where Batman before Agent A left. Batman stared at his computer for a while before he finally turned around and stared at them instead. Kitten soon got fed up. “Look dude, we don’t even want to be here and if all you’re going to do is star-” Batman cut her off. “Let’s make a deal. If you live here and don’t do anything illegal you won’t go to jail.” 

“Okay, one, are you insane? You’re asking criminals to live with you, a hero. 2, excuse me, what the fuck! You don’t just randomly ask someone to live with you!” Kitten rolled her eyes. Batman simply turned around and typed something in on the huge computer-- Bat-computer if you will. 

A robotic monotone voice spoke from the Bat-computer. “Subject 1: Alias: Ace Angel Lexmark, Age 12, Features: brown hair, green eyes. Height: 5’0. Stolen thousands of dollars in various items and over a hundred break-in charges.” “Computer, next.” Batman ordered. There was a slight pause before Computer carried on. “Subject 2: Alias: Amber Paige Athanas, Age 11, Features: Blond hair, brown eyes. Height: 4’8. Stolen thousands of dollars in various items and over two-hundred break-ins, charged with the murder of Daren Ward Lexmark, charged with child abuse and domestic abuse.” The computer quieted. Batman seemed scarier now, he knew more about them then they knew about each other. He knew everything. He could ruin them with less than a tap of his finger.

Angel and Kitten looked at each other and came to an agreement. 

“Fine, we’ll stay- on one condition.”

“Here you go, Mistress Ace.” Alfred knelt down and let down the black cat in his arms. Sabrina quickly ran to hide under the desk Ace was sitting at. She turned around to face the butler with a small smile on her face. “Thank you Alfred. Is Amber on her way back yet?” He shook his head. “I did not see Mistress Amber in the hallway, no. Do you wish for me to fetch her?” Ace shook her head. “No, that’s alright. She’ll be here in-” “I gots manga!” Amber ran in and jumped on Ace’s bed crushing a tall stack of manga to her chest. “Mistress Amber, you know you are not to run or jump on the bed!” Alfred scolded. Amber pouted. “Yes Alfred, sorry.” 

Ace walked over and sat next to Amber. “Anyway, what’d you find?” Amber sat up and carefully sorted through the stack, organizing them by number and series, Alfred bidding goodbye and leaving the room. She pointed to a pile. “This one is “Assassination Classroom”. It’s about this class in Japan that has to kill this tentacle monster that’s their teacher because at the end of the year he’s going to blow up the earth. And this one is called “Yuri Is My Job!” It’s where the main character works at a cafe where the waitresses pretend to be students from an all-girls boarding school.” 

Ace wolf-whistled appreciatively. “I like your taste, sounds interesting. I might steal them when you’re done. By the way, what are those other ones?” She points at a stack to the right of the other girl, much bigger than the others. Amber immediately blushed bright red and hid the stack from her. “N-Nothing! It’s not a genre you’re into so you wouldn’t read it.” “Well, if you’re so sure, let me flip through a few pages, you might be wrong y’know.” She laughed. 

“I promise, you’re not interested.” Ace crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “Well, how do you know! You’re not physic.” Amber sighed. “It’s smut, Angel. That’s how I know.” “...Okay yeah, fair.” She fell backwards on the bed. Glancing at the clock, she grabbed the remote from the bedside table turning on the TV in the corner. “We still have time to watch an episode of “No Game No Life” before our placement tests. Which one do you wanna watch?” Amber moved to lean against Ace’s side, pushing her manga to the side. “I thought you didn’t like that anime? Let’s watch “Kakegurui”, I know you like that one.” “Mmk.”

The girls watched an episode and a half before Alfred came back. “It’s time to get ready girls, you have ten minutes so don’t dilly-dally. Master Bruce is already in the car waiting for you.” “Okay Alfred!” The girls rushed to throw on something the adults would approve of. Amber having to run back to her own room to grab something, as all she had in Ace’s room were pajamas. Ace came out in a white button-down shirt with leggings and an open black jacket, while Amber wore leggings with a white skirt and black off-the-shoulder top with a black choker and necklace, both wearing converse. 

The duo ran down the stairs and to the garage where the men were waiting. They looked at Amber and frowned disapprovingly. She brushed them off and got in the backseat after Ace and immediately got on her phone to ignore them. Alfred sighed and started driving to Gotham Academy.

When they arrived Alfred dropped them off at the entrance and drove off to park the car. Bruce guided the girls to the office. He opened the doors and held them open for the girls. He knelt down to eye level after the door closed. “Now be good, I'm going to talk to the principal to sign the last of the paperwork. You know the drill, no cheating, no swearing, and Amber, no insulting people and do your best.” Bruce stood up when he got nods of understanding and left them in the office with the secretary.

The old angry-looking woman beckoned them over. “Alright, you’re going to Testing Room B, go down this hallway, make a right, and it’s right after the bathroom. Got that?” “Got it M’am.” “Good, now get out of here.” The girls walked out of the office, following the old woman’s directions, joking about the fancy decor along the way, and opened the door to Testing Room B where a supervisor was waiting. 

He smiled, “Okay girls, let’s go over the rules.” 

“Are you ready to go?” Bruce asked. Ace nodded. “Well, we are, but we need to wake up Amber first.” “Wait what? I thought she was in the bathroom.” Ace walked over to a chair and dragged a sleeping Amber out from under it, she shook her shoulders to try to wake her but to no avail. Bruce sighed and picked her up, walking out of the office with Ace in tow. 

When they got to the car, Alfred was standing outside and opened the door. Bruce sat Amber down while Ace got in the other side of the car. Bruce shut the door and sat in the shotgun seat and Ace buckled Amber in. Alfred drove away from the school and headed back to Wayne Manor. Amber slept until Ace woke her up as they were pulling up to the gate.

The girls got out of the fancy-ass car and ran to Ace’s room where they changed into pajamas and proceeded to watch “Kagegurui” until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Ace woke up to the sun blanketing her room. Amber was underneath her arm, ew, and drooling. Her sketchbook was next to her, lying open. Ace had never been allowed to see inside it even when they were in the grotto. It was the only secret Amber had ever kept from her, and she had never gotten an answer why. It was so very tempting to open it now, see what was so forbidden to outside eyes. However, she wouldn’t betray her sister like that. They have few boundaries, so the ones that are set must be adhered to. 

“Mmmg.. Angel?” Amber slowly stirred awake, she wiped her mouth of the line on drool and sat up, quickly grabbing the sketchbook. “Sorry for drooling on you, had a really good dream.” Ace pulled her back down and closed her eyes. “Ace..?” “It’s fine, ‘m glad you had a good sleep Kitten.” Ace mumbled into Amber’s shoulder. “Hey Angel?” “What’s up?” “...how would you react if… nevermind, it’s stupid.” Amber curled away from Ace, as if trying to hide. “Amber if it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid. Tell me, what is it?” She tried to get Amber to look at her, but it was in vain. “How… would you react if I liked you? Not in a sisterly way.” 

Ace backed away to the other side of the bed. “I- … Amber I’m sorry, I don’t like you like that. I’m so sorry. I’ve always just seen you as a sister…” Amber sniffed, her voice was weak and wobbling when she spoke with audible despair. “I- I’m not surprised, I had a feeling, but I just hoped to God I was wrong, looks like I was too quiet for him to h-hear me. It’s alright, I’ve dealt with unrequited love before. I’ll survive as long as we’re still sisters for life… We’re still sisters right?” “Always, now and forever, this doesn’t change that.” Ace opened her arms, inviting her sister in for a hug. Amber collapsed into her arms sobbing hysterically, everything would be okay as long as they had each other. 

Things were slightly awkward on Amber’s half for a while, but slowly, Ace comforted her until she felt okay again, they went to school, made more friends, and even got a new brother! All would turn out okay for them, Batman and his other children of the night would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to know how you liked this story, so please leave a comment down below and I will respond as soon as I can!


End file.
